Tu vas me le payer Gamine !
by Camboune30
Summary: Kalincka aime faire souffrir le Patron dans ses nombreux écrits, ce n'est pas nouveau. Mais le criminel va décider de prendre les choses en main et de la punir violemment ... Petit OS complètement étrange et spécial que j'ai écris quand j'étais sous l'emprise de drogue ... JE DECONNE ! xD [SLG/Salut Les Geeks] (Patron x Kalincka) Torture Sadique et SM x) Bonne lecture ! 0 D


Coucou les p'tits loups, oui je sais, je ne devais rien poster aujourd'hui, mais j'ai promis à Kalincka de lui faire un OS Sadique/SM pour la punir de ce qu'elle avait fait subir au Patron dans _"Aie la Foi"_ et _"Descente Infernale"_ xD

Bref !

J'espère que ce Petit OS va vous plaire ! Je pense qu'il est relativement soft pour de la torture x)

Merci à Déponia qui m'a donné pas mal d'idée pour faire du mal à Kalincka ... x)

Bon ! Je vous laisse avec ce OS, pour le moins euh ... étrange ?

Enjoy !

\- Cam -

* * *

**Tu vas me le payer Gamine !**

Kalincka sentit sa tête tomber lourdement sur le côté. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle se sentait … prisonnière et sans défense et elle détestait ça !

La petite lapine qu'elle était à l'intérieur commença à s'agiter. Si elle était immobilisée, elle était une proie facile à avoir ! Elle devait bouger ! Se libérer ! Faire quelque chose !

Avec un gémissement de douleur, Elle redressa sa tête et la colla contre le mur (?) qui se trouvait derrière elle, forçant ses muscles à ne pas se relâcher.

Avec difficulté, elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans le noir complet.

Elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit.

Où était-elle ?!

Une forte odeur de tabac et de café lui gifla l'odorat.

Ce qui était sûr c'était qu'elle devait partir ! Et vite !

Son crâne lui lançait affreusement et une odeur ferreuse monta à ses narines. Dans un réflexe humain, elle voulut porter ses doigts là où elle avait mal, mais elle s'aperçut bien vite que des chaînes la collaient au mur et l'empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit.

Quelqu'un avait dû l'assommer et la ramener ici, mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Un sentiment de peur intense lui broya les entrailles, comme un coup de poignard.

Elle commença alors à respirer de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, en proie à la terreur qui la tétanisait.

Dans un espoir fou d'un animal qui se savait perdu, elle tira sur les chaines avec ses bras faibles. Elle réitéra son geste encore et encore.

La jeune fille força si violemment, que des marques rouges zébrèrent ses poignets d'où un petit filet de sang commença à couler.

Essoufflée, désorientée, apeurée, blessée, Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Alors, sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler, Sa peur se transforma en sanglot qui remonta et se bloqua dans sa gorge, pressant contre ses cordes vocales.

Bientôt des larmes strièrent ses joues, coulant le long de sa peau pale. Dans quel bordel s'était-elle encore fourrée ?! _(Vous remarquerez que cette phrase est perverse … Bordel … Fourrée … Ok J'arrête ! xD)_

Soudain, une personne entra dans la pièce, une petite lumière passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte avant de disparaître lorsque le personnage referma la sortie. Comme l'espoir qui venait de s'éteindre étouffé sous un voile de danger.

La jeune fille releva brutalement la tête et le regretta très vite, sa vision se troubla un instant et la silhouette noire devant elle sembla osciller légèrement.

Dans un cri déchiré par la peur et la douleur, Kalincka hurla :

\- S'il vous plait Quelqu'un ! Aidez-moi !

Sa puissante plainte se termina en glapissements plaintifs au fur et à mesure que ses ultimes forces la quittaient.

Il y eu un léger crissement, puis une flamme apparut dans la salle sombre.

Néanmoins, le propriétaire de cet endroit ne s'approcha que légèrement de la petite source de lumière, ne dévoilant pas son vrai visage tout de suite.

Il sembla allumer quelque chose, puis il éteignit son briquet.

Une faible lueur rouge brillait à la hauteur de sa bouche. Il inspira profondément, puis souffla la fumée de sa clope jusqu'au visage de Kalincka qui toussa brutalement.

\- Personne ne t'entendra ici Gamine … Asséna La personne, amusée.

Cette voix appartenait à un homme, sans hésitation, mais L'auteure avait encore l'esprit embrumé et ne reconnut pas instantanément à qui elle était.

Grossière erreur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda-t-elle, faiblement.

\- Oh et bien, je veux juste que tu te rendes compte des conneries que tu peux écrire sur moi ! Grogna l'homme avec colère.

Cette fois-ci, Kalincka savait qui était en face d'elle. Et sa terreur ne fut qu'amplifiée.

\- Non … Ce n'est pas possible … Ca ne peut pas être toi … Chuchota-t-elle, terrifiée.

Il y eut un petit claquement, et l'instant d'après, la salle était allumée.

Et devant la fangirl se tenait le plus grand criminel que ce monde avait porté.

\- Salut Gamine ! S'exclama Le Patron, Satisfait de son effet de surprise. Je suis sûr que tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir ! Hum ?

Comme seule réponse, Kalincka déglutit, sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait.

Ok, maintenant elle n'avait plus le choix. C'était une question de vie ou de mort ! Elle DEVAIT sortir de là !

\- Ne te débat pas, Petite Lapine, Cela ne ferait qu'empirer ton état ! Ricana le débauché.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?! Paniqua la victime.

\- Je vais te faire passer l'envie de me faire souffrir ! Gamine !

La personnalité ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et s'avança vers elle. En une fraction de seconde et avec une facilité déconcertante, L'homme déchira le T-shirt de la jeune fille qui rougit instantanément.

Le Patron eut un sourire aussi pervers que menaçant et s'éloigna un peu, saisissant une sorte de bassine.

\- Tu as déjà fait le Ice bucket Challenge Gamine ?! Questionna-t-il. Ce n'est qu'un avant goût !

Avec force, il renversa l'eau glacée sur la poitrine de Kalincka qui suffoqua. Nom De Dieu !

Sa respiration était devenue douloureuse, comme si de multiples couteaux se logeaient dans ses poumons gelés.

Elle retînt sa respiration jusqu'à ce que des petites étoiles apparaissent dans son champ de vision. Puis, dans un puissant frisson elle inspira.

\- Fr-Fr-Froid … Parvînt-elle à souffler.

\- Concentre-toi Gamine ! Ce n'est pas le moment de sombrer ! On a encore plein de choses à faire ensemble ! Railla Le Patron.

La peau ivoire de la fangirl était à présent violacée, brûlée par la froidure de l'eau.

\- Ca ne fait que commencer Chérie ! Ironisa le criminel.

* * *

\- S'il te plait ! Arrête !

Un autre coup de fouet suivit sa supplication et deux traces rouges vinrent rejoindre les autres déjà présentes sur ses jambes.

Voilà peut-être une heure que Kalincka était prisonnière dans cette pièce, et voilà peut-être une heure que Le Patron analysait scrupuleusement ses chapitres, la torturant quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, augmentant la douleur à chaque erreur.

\- Gamine, Gamine, Gamine. Répéta Le Patron. J'ai dit quoi ?

Kalincka respira bruyamment, ne voulant pas se laisser dominer. Mais une autre morsure brûlante du cuir la dissuada de faire quoique ce soit, alors d'une petite voix elle murmura :

\- Je vous en prie Maître…

Amusé, Le débauché afficha un sourire satisfait.

\- Bien. Le chapitre 13 de « Aie la foi » N'est pas trop mal… Commença-t-il.

La jeune fille écouta le début de sa tirade, puis tout se troubla. Son cœur tambourinait dans ses tempes, sa respiration occultait les paroles du Patron, ses yeux s'embrumaient.

Bientôt elle n'arriva plus à distinguer ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Elle sentit son corps se détendre imperceptiblement puis le noir complet.

Etait-elle morte ?

Non c'était trop beau ! Elle savait que Le Patron n'allait pas laisser son jouet partir si facilement !

Et elle avait raison !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se laisser aller, elle sentit deux mains encercler son visage et le relever brutalement.

Ses joues accueillirent quelques tapes qui se transformèrent vite en claques puissantes. Sous la violence de cet assaut, Kalincka secoua avec force sa tête, reprenant ses esprits.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec le débauché qui avait perdu son sourire railleur et affichait un air légèrement contrarié

\- Réveille-toi Gamine ! J'ai pas fini ! Grogna-t-il

\- Hein ? Oui … je, je t'écoute … Soupira l'auteure, épuisée.

Satisfait, Il recula et continua son analyse, ne quittant pas des yeux la jeune fille qui peinait à rester éveillée.

\- Une chose m'énerve au plus haut point ! Je n'ai pas de pitié, alors pourquoi aurai-je laissé ce putain de docteur en vie ? Hum ?

\- Pour une suite … Avoua Kalincka.

\- Entre nous, tu savais très bien que je l'aurais massacré ! Et, Par conséquent, Descente Infernale n'aurait jamais dû exister !

(Kalincka, sache que c'est Le Patron qui parle et que j'adore Descente Infernale x) Cordialement, Le peu de raison qui reste à Camille.)

Cette réplique brisa le cœur de la jeune fille.

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais je me fous de ton opinion ! De tes analyses ! Tu n'es pas réel ! Et je le fais pour mes lectrices et mes lecteurs ! Se rebella-t-elle. Je m'éclate à écrire ces fanfics ! Alors tu n'as pas ton mot à dire !

Un ange passa puis Le Patron s'exclama :

\- Oh, Oh ! On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible ! Voyons voir si je peux en toucher un autre !

Sans prévenir, le fouet s'abattit sur les flancs de Kalincka. Il fallut une ou deux secondes pour qu'elle s'aperçoive que ce n'était pas le même fouet. En effet, il était recouvert d'épines.

La prisonnière retînt difficilement ses larmes lorsque son sang commença à couler de la blessure superficielle mais suffisamment profonde pour lui faire un mal de chien.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui sombre du Patron.

Ce dernier réitéra son geste de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

Et La jeune fille encaissa sans sourciller, sans montrer sa douleur, sans montrer sa faiblesse.

La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

Le corps parsemé de multiples coups, la peau charcutée, Kalincka ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Le Patron avait tout testé sur elle, même l'acide !

En repensant au liquide qui lui avait rongé une parcelle de la peau, La fangirl frissonna de douleur et de terreur.

Etait-ce fini ?

Allait-elle être libérée ?

Elle le souhaitait.

Elle ne sentait plus rien, la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait était si forte, que son cerveau refusait de la retranscrire. Elle était à la limite du coma.

Le Patron était partie fumer une clope et l'avait laissé seule quelques minutes. Et Pendant ces quelques minutes, la jeune fille avait essayé une ultime fois de se libérer. Sans succès.

A présent, ses jambes ne la portaient plus et elle ne tenait debout qu'à la force de ses bras.

Soudain, elle sursauta lorsque Les pas du Patron retentirent dans le couloir. Le débauché ne tarda pas à arriver dans la pièce.

Il saisit une chaise et s'assit juste devant sa victime, la dévisageant intensément.

\- Tu vas me laisser partir ? Demanda la fangirl.

\- J'aimerais, mais avant il y a encore un truc que j'aimerais te faire … Déclara-t-il un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

Le criminel se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Avant qu'elle puisse réagir, ses poignets étaient libérés et elle tombait dans les bras du débauché.

Ce dernier ne lui permit pas de réagir et la plaqua rapidement contre le mur, l'immobilisant sous son corps.

Tétanisée Kalincka n'osait pas bouger. Non, il n'allait quand même pas…

La présence d'une bosse dans le caleçon de l'homme lui donna la réponse à sa question.

Des lèvres terriblement douces et douées commencèrent à caresser sa gorge puis à la mordiller.

\- Patron … Gémit La jeune fille. Ar-Arrêt-Humpf.

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, la bouche du criminel venait de rencontrer la sienne. La victime se débattit de toutes ses forces.

Puis, elle se laissa aller, répondant au baiser avec passion. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas. Le Patron … Cet homme … Ce monstre … était le diable en personne.

Elle ne pouvait pas … elle devait résist-

Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, La personnalité avait enlevé son soutient gorge et se débrouillait extrêmement bien avec ses doigts et sa bouche.

Kalincka sentit son corps se tendre sous la frustration et la tension qui la parcouraient.

Mentalement, elle le détestait, elle n'avait pas envie de lui, il la dégoutait et si elle avait pu le tuer sur le champ elle l'aurait fait.

Mais physiquement, Elle était sous son contrôle, Elle le désirait, elle adorait ce qu'il lui faisait, elle voulait lui appartenir.

Une douce souffrance, ce n'était qu'une douce souffrance, une morsure brûlante alliant le feu et la glace, la haine et l'amour.

Etait-ce possible de ressentir ça ?

Apparemment oui.

Etait-ce un viol ?

… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait elle-même.

Instinctivement, presque naturellement, Kalincka commença à déboutonner la chemise noire du Patron, ce dernier effleurait son corps de ses lèvres, taquinant les points sensibles de ses crocs.

La fangirl gémit, augmentant le désir du criminel. Et au moment où les choses sérieuses commençaient …

Kalincka se réveilla. Les joues rouges, en sueur, comme si elle avait couru un marathon. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Pendant dix bonnes minutes elle palpa son corps, examinant si elle avait ne serait-ce qu'un signe de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais rien, Aucune trace du fouet, Aucune lacération des épines, Aucune brûlure de l'acide … et Aucun suçon des baisers endiablés du Patron.

A la pensée de ce dernier, Kalincka frissonna, autant de plaisir que de peur.

Puis elle se prit à penser, qu'à présent, elle allait éviter de faire souffrir le criminel dans ses prochains écrits. Il l'avait peut-être épargné cette fois-ci, mais la prochaine fois, il ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux, et elle le savait pertinemment.

_(Et j'y veillerais personnellement ! 0=D)_

Se pelotonnant dans sa couette, Elle se rendormit bien vite.

Et une ultime fois, une voix grave et menaçante résonna dans sa tête :

\- N'oublie pas Gamine, je t'ai à l'œil.

* * *

**~Fin~**

_Voilà, ce OS est fini !_

_Comme dit plus haut, il est court x)_

_Pour certains ce OS est carrément Hard, pour d'autres je suis un enfant de coeur (Coucou Dépo o/ et merci pour ton honnêteté =D)_

_Je remercie Kalincka de m'avoir laissé l'opportunité de faire tout ce que je voulais avec son corps euh je veux dire son personnage x)_

_Et j'espère que tu aimeras ma grande ;)_

_Petite ou grosse review ? :p_

_Kiss &amp; Peace_

_\- Cam -_


End file.
